La suerte está echada
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: Kyoko y Ren no se ven desde hace dos años, cuando ella se enteró de que él era Corn, ¿que pasará con Kyoko cuando vuelva a ver a Kuon después de todo ese tiempo? ¿Seguirá Kuon sintiendo lo mismo por Kyoko después de que ella le pidió no volverse a acercar nunca más? (Rated puede cambiar acorde avance la historia y la imagen no me pertenece, es propiedad de "Kanae-san").
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal Chicas!, aquí les traigo una nueva historia larga :D espero la disfruten y les guste, :)**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa mente de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei **

* * *

Durante su primer año como actriz, Kyōko asumió frente al presidente Takarada Lory de LME, agencia para la cual trabaja, que estaba enamorada de Tsuruga Ren, el actor número uno de Japón y actor de dicha agencia.

Una mañana después de dos años de haber entrado al mundo del espectáculo, Mogami Kyōko quitó el afiche gigante de Fuwa Sho, de la pared de su cuarto.

* * *

Un mes atrás…

―¡Me mentiste!, te burlaste de mi todo este tiempo Tsuruga-san, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Yo confié en ti!― las palabras de Kyōko salían con dolor.

―No quise mentirte, sólo que no podía decirte que yo era … _Corn_… no quería arruinar tu sueño, yo no quería….― Tsuruga Ren no pudo continuar hablando porque la chica lo miraba con rabia. Eso, apretó su corazón.

―No quiero… que te acerques más a mí, Hizuri Kuon.― dicho esto Kyōko dio media vuelta y salió del departamento de Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

Un mes después…

―¿Qué es lo que dices Yashiro-san?― la chica no podía creer lo que el mánager de Ren le decía.

―Si, Ren, bueno Kuon, tiene un contrato en Los Ángeles, de hecho hoy viajamos a Estados Unidos en tres horas más, pero yo pensaba que ya lo sabías Kyōko-chan.― decía el mánager un tanto desconcertado.

―No, no lo sabía…―«Él no me dijo nada» Kyōko sintió que algo en su pecho presionaba, sí, era aquella discusión que tuvieron hace un mes atrás cuando Kuon, le confesó, más bien, cuando Kyōko descubrió que Ren era Corn. «En realidad no se me ha acercado desde ese día »

―Bueno, para mí también ha sido una sorpresa, él no quería aceptar ese papel hace unas semanas atrás, pero de pronto cambió de idea y ya nos ves, nos vamos a América.― le decía Yashiro, cuando mira la hora sobresaltado y le dice:―¡Oh!, ¡¿es tan tarde? Me tengo que ir Kyōko-chan, nos vemos dentro de unos meses.

Kyōko se despidió de Yashiro con sus tan comunes reverencias perfectas, sin saber que esos meses se transformarían en dos largos años.

* * *

Dos años después…

―¡Kyōko! ¿Me estás escuchando?― le decía un joven de cabellera rubia.

―¡Ah! , disculpa Sho, no te estaba prestando atención.― le respondía Kyōko con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué pasa, no me digas que te acabas de enterar? Él vuelve hoy.― Sho la miraba serio, sabía que la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él tomando un café con la cual después de dos años hablaban como si nada había pasado entre ellos, no le prestaba la más mínima atención, es más estaba distraída en la televisión del lindo restaurant donde compartían. Hacía dos años que habían vuelto a ser los de antes, cuando cuatro años atrás se habían distanciado y declarado guerra entre ellos. ―¿Ya revisaste las paletas de colores, cual crees que sería más adecuada para la ceremonia?, sería bueno que lo consultaras con Kanae, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no le pides su opinión.― le decía Sho, para volver a tener su atención.

―Lo sé, le preguntaré a Moko-san.― le respondía Kyōko volviendo a la conversación con el cantante.

―Bueno, eso es todo, me tengo que ir, le dije a Shoko que no demoraría mucho, ¡suerte en tu grabación!― le dijo dándole una sonrisa a la joven actriz y apretando su mano.

―Gracias Sho, que tengas buen trabajo― dijo Kyōko acompañando la frase con una cálida sonrisa.

Esa tarde el aeropuerto internacional Narita era un caos total, la gran estrella de Japón Hizuri Kuon, volvía a pisar suelo nipón después de dos años de ausencia. La prensa estaba enloquecida.

―¿Hizuri-san, que se siente estar de vuelta en Japón?―preguntaba uno de los reporteros.

―Hizuri-san, díganos, ¿qué espera de este dorama donde actuará?―decía otro periodista.

Kuon sonreía a los comunicadores y Yashiro decidió responder:

― Kuon, no dará entrevistas hasta que el presidente Takarada Lory llame a una conferencia de prensa programada, lo siendo, ahora si nos dejan pasar por favor.― respondió Yashiro mientras alejaba a los periodistas para poder entrar a la limosina dorada de LME.

Kuon al sentarse en la gran limo, se fijó en la portada del periódico que al parecer Lory había dejado.

Cuando el motor del vehículo arrancó, el aura de Kuon se volvió oscura, Yashiro lo vio y le preguntó:

―Kuon. ¿Qué sucede?― dijo el mánager lleno de nerviosismo.

―Léelo por ti mismo― dijo Kuon, extendiéndole el periódico aún doblado al mánager.

Yashiro leyó la portada y bajada del diario.

**La boda del año va viento en popa.**

_El novio fue visto junto a Kyōko-san visitando tiendas de repostería, donde estaban escogiendo la torta de bodas._

_Fuwa Sho, se veía sumamente emocionado y accedió a una entrevista exclusiva a cerca de su próxima boda con la actriz de LME K..._

* * *

Mientras tanto en Fuji TV.

―Kyōko, ¿viste hoy a Sho?― preguntaba una actriz alta de cabellos largos y oscuros.

―Moko-san, aquí está la carta de colores, me dijo que te la entregara para que dieras tu opinión, yo opino que deberías usar tonos pastel, Sho dice que debería ser uno mantequilla, pero bueno, al final, eres tú quien da el visto bueno― le decía Kyōko a su amiga, quien tomó la carta de colores y se dispuso a revisarla.

―Ser la novia es difícil, pero ser la madrina es mucho más ¿no crees Kyōko? Hablando de madrinas, ¿ya le avisaste a Chiori-chan?

―Sí, la llamé anoche, dice que estará la próxima semana libre para ir a la prueba de tallaje de los trajes de las madrinas.

* * *

En la entrada de LME…

―Kuon, estás… ― Yashiro no podía terminar sus frases, desde que había intentado hablar con Kuon, después de ver la portada del periódico

―Eso, ya no me interesa, ¿podrías dejar de hablar cosas desagradables Yashiro-san?― Kuon, irradiando su aura del Rey demonio, no quería escuchar lo que su mánager le quería decir.

―¡Pero Kuon, Kyoko-chan y Fuwa…!― intentaba decir pero siempre era interrumpido por Kuon.

―No me interesa saber que hace Mogami-san y Fuwa Sho, no es mi problema, desde hace dos años que ya no es mi problema.― esa última frase, la dijo con un dejo de tristeza.― vamos que el presidente nos espera Yashiro.

Ambos hombres fueron a la oficina del presidente donde estuvieron el resto de la tarde.

―Kyōko, dime, ¿no te importa que él llegue hoy?― le decía Kotonami Kanae a su amiga, estaba en realidad preocupada por ella.

―¡Moko-san! eso… no es importante ahora, tenemos que ir donde Jelly Woods, ella es quien se hará cargo del maquillaje y los peinados, tienes que escoger pronto que quieres.― decía Kyōko escondiendo sus preocupaciones tras una sonrisa, como había aprendido del mejor.

―¡Ya lo sé Kyōko, no me presiones más! Pero estoy preocupada por ti.

―Moko-san, solo queda un mes para la boda, debes tener todo listo pronto. Lo que suceda, no es importante.

―Está bien, si tu lo dices. Vamos a ver a Ten-san.

Ambas jóvenes conversaban animadamente, cuando por uno de los pasillos apareció quien menos esperaban.

―Mogami-san…

―Hizuri-san…

* * *

**Continuará...**

**He traído otra historia larga, esto debido a que ¡por fin entregué mi tesis! así que ahora sólo debo prepararme para mi examen de grado y como dicen por ahí nadie sabe más de tu tesis que tu misma, por lo que no estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaan nerviosa :3**

**Espero y les guste esta historia, por favor háganme saber a través de sus reviews, PM, alertas y demás :3**

**Estaré actualizando en unos días más aún no decido cada cuanto subiré las actualizaciones, pero será frecuente como con el otro fic regular :D **

**Y como siempre espero que sigan mi otra historia Tus ojos, tus grande ojos los de los fulgores eternos y los Fic que subo para los desafíos del Forum La Caja de Pandora que por lo general son OS. **

**Las quiero miles :D **

**Mata nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el cap 2 :3**  
**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes NO me pertenece (qué más quisiera así ya habría habido un besito entre el par de tortugas -_-') sino que es de la mente maestra de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Han pasado 2 años de no verla, 2 años donde pensé que podía olvidarla, fui un idiota. Cuando vi la publicidad con su rostro a la salida del aeropuerto mi corazón dio un vuelco, fue como si esos 2 años de intentar olvidarla, hubieran sido en vano, solo ver sus ojos en la gigantografía me hizo recordar cuanto la añoraba y cuanto deseaba verla, recordé esa última noche que estuvimos juntos, cuando le dije que la amaba, cuando por fin la besé, cuando al fin la tuve entre mis brazos y esa misma noche, ella descubrió que yo era _Corn_, todo por ver aquella foto que tenía de mí junto a mis padres , por eso me fui, porque ella me dijo que no quería verme nunca más, creí que podía conseguirlo, olvidarme de ella, dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella, pero sus ojos, el simple hecho de ver sus ojos hizo darme cuenta que era imposible para mí dejar de amarla, que seguía dentro de mi corazón tan viva como hace dos años, mi corazón latió con rapidez cuando vi sus ojos en una simple publicidad incluso pensé que quizás no era tarde para mi, intentar recuperarla y ser feliz con ella, pero cuando la vi en la portada de ese periódico junto a ese bastardo mi sangre hirvió de ira, ¿Cómo era posible que lo perdonara a él por haberla tratado como un trapo viejo, para su propia conveniencia y a mí no me puede ver ni en pintura, sólo porque no le dije que yo era su príncipe de las hadas?, ¿Y ahora se casará con él?, ¿Fue tan grande mi error, de no decirle la verdad por proteger su sueño?

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a mí fue como si se el tiempo detuvo. Su cabello negro de nuevo y largo enmarcando sus bellos ojos dorados, ella se ha puesto más hermosa, Yashiro tenía razón, las niñas en el mundo del espectáculo, crecen rápido y Kyōko no es la excepción.

De mis labios lo único que salió cuando la vi fue:

―Mogami-san…

* * *

Durante los últimos dos años no pude dejar de pensar en él, el hombre que durante tanto tiempo admiré, respeté y finalmente amé, el mismo chico al que conocí hace tanto tiempo atrás en Kioto, en aquel arrollo, donde solía llorar, mi príncipe de las hadas, estaba nuevamente frente a mí, su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes, ya no llevaba el cabello tinturado de castaño, ni las lentillas marrones, ya no se ocultaba del mundo, como aquella vez que lo vi en esa playa de Guam, mi corazón volvió a latir de la misma forma como aquella vez, desbocado y sin control, podía sentir el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos y ahí estaba él, mirándome a los ojos, nuevamente como hace dos años no lo hacía.

Debe odiarme por lo que le dije aquella noche, la misma noche que me confesó que me amaba y que yo descubrí por pura casualidad, no, nuevamente me estoy mintiendo, siempre sospeché que él era _Corn_, pero me sentí tan herida de que me lo haya ocultado, que reaccioné de una forma tan tonta que me arrepentí de ello por dos años, dos malditos largos años, los mismos dos años que no lo puede ver, los mismos dos años que significaron mi condena y mi tortura.

Pero esos dos años se acabaron, ahora lo tenía enfrente, debía decirle que lo amo, que no estaba enfadada porque haya querido ocultarme que él era _Corn_, al contrario, ahora estoy feliz que él siempre haya sido mi príncipe de las hadas, pero ¿cómo decirle que gracias a él pude perdonar a Sho y que ahora nuevamente podemos volver a ser los amigos de antes?, ¿cómo decirle que lo amo más que a nada y que fui una tonta al haberme ido diciendo aquellas palabras esa noche, cuando en realidad fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, sin que me odie por eso?

Cuando dimos a vuelta al pasillo, estaba él frente a mí una vez más, no puedo creer que pueda ser tan condenadamente guapo, no puedo creer que aún pueda hacer latir así mi corazón, no, nuevamente estoy mintiéndome, claro que puede hacerlo, él fue quien abrió mis candados una y otra vez, él fue quien hizo que volviera amar, después de haberme negado hacerlo y ahí estaba él.

Y lo único que pudo salir de mis labios fue:

―Hizuri-san…

* * *

Yashiro y Kanae se quedaron congelados en el acto, la situación fue incómoda para ambos, desde distintas perspectivas, porque cada uno sabía del infierno que habían vivido sus amigos durante esos dos años. Yashiro decidió romper el hielo:

―¡Kyōko-chan! Ha sido tiempo desde que no nos veíamos, ¡estás tan linda! ¿No lo crees, Kuon?― preguntó el mánager con un dejo de malicia en sus palabras.

―Te espero en el estacionamiento Yashiro-san, si me disculpan.― dijo Kuon, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo en el acto.

La mirada de Kyōko se volvió triste por un segundo, Kanae lo notó y dijo:

―Supe que les ha ido muy bien en L.A.

―Sí, muchas gracias Kotonami-san, oh, cierto felicitaciones, lo digo por su compromiso.

―Oh, muchas gracias, no sabía que las noticias volaban tan rápido― contestó Kanae, un poco avergonzada.

―Bueno, nos enteramos hoy, creo que Kuon lo malinterpretó, pensó que quien se casa es Kyōko-chan.

―¿Eh?― dijeron ambas chicas.

―No, eso no es así, Moko-san es quien se casa con Sho.― «¿Será por eso que me evitó ahora?» se preguntaba Kyōko.

―Bueno, no le culpo, tampoco por pensar de esa forma, debido a que al parecer te llevas bien con Fuwa, Kyōko-chan― Yashiro vio como la oportunidad de saber todos los detalles de la vida de Kyōko en estos últimos dos años se había abierto y no pensaba desaprovecharla, mucho menos después de ver como su representado y amigo se había vuelvo un desastre durante ese tiempo.

―Yo soy la madrina de Sho.― dijo Kyōko finalmente.

―Supuse que había una explicación razonable del porque salías en la portada con Fuwa.

―Bueno Kyōko y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, ya sabes planear una boda no es nada fácil― dijo Kanae, quien estaba radiante de felicidad, algo extraño en ella según el mánager.

―Por supuesto, dejemos los detalles para después, que te parece si nos tomamos un café, llámame para ponernos de acuerdo, necesito decirte algo importante acerca de Kuon, nos vemos en el rodaje del dorama Kyōko-chan― Yashiro sabía que esta era su oportunidad de tratar de unir a sus queridos amigos una vez más, pero esta vez para siempre.

* * *

Dos horas después el móvil de Yashiro sonó, no era Kyōko, sino un número que no conocía.

―Moshi moshi, Yashiro Yukihito desu.

―Yashiro-san habla Kotonami Kanae, podríamos encontrarnos en Café de l'Ambre para hablar, es algo importante.

―Muy bien, a qué hora Kotonami-san.

―¿A las 8 si le es conveniente?

―Es perfecto, a las 8 en Café de l'Ambre

―Muchas gracias, Mata nee.― dijo la joven finalizando la llamada.

Así Yashiro tendría una conversación importante con quien podría ser la aliada perfecta o el enemigo más difícil a derrotar en su cruzada autoimpuesta.

A las 8 en punto en Café de l'Ambre Yashiro Yukihito, entraba por la puerta del lugar, ahí divisó a una pareja, un joven y una chica, la mujer le hizo una seña y reconoció que la pareja eran Kotonami Kanae y Fuwa Sho.

Yashiro se acercó a ellos y les saludó con una reverencia, se sentó frente a ellos y Kanae habló primero:

―Yashiro-san como ya sabe, este es mi prometido, Fuwa Sho.

―Buenas tarde Fuwa-kun. ―contestó el mánager, a lo que Sho le respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

―Lo llamé, para hablar de algo serio, es acerca de Kyōko y Hizuri-san. ―dijo una seria Kanae.

―Soy todo oídos.― respondió el hombre de gafas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kuon en su solitario departamento, recordaba la larga charla con el presidente de LME.

―Kuon, ¿estás seguro que quieres participar en este dorama?

―Sí, ya le dije jefe, no tengo problema.

―Aún si ella es tu co-protagonista.

―¿Quién es mi co-protagonista?

―Así que no lo sabías.

―Bueno, Ogata-san fue directamente a L.A. a pedirme por favor que participe en el dorama, no podía negarme.

―Hmm, bueno como digas, pero no vengas llorando después diciendo que no te lo advertí, tu co-protagonista es Mogami-kun.

Kuon, no lo podía creer, de todas las actrices de Japón ella y sólo ella tenía que ser su co-estrella.

―Si Ogata-san lo decidió así es por algo, ¿no? Yo no soy quien para cuestionar las decisiones del director.

Lory dio un gran suspiro. ―No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente que es la mejor actriz japonesa del momento, Kuu tuvo que habértelo dicho.

―No, no lo hizo ―Kuon, mintió descaradamente, por supuesto que lo sabía y aunque nadie le hubiera dicho, era lógico que lo sería, él mejor que nadie conocía el talento de Kyōko de primera mano.

―Entonces, ¿no te molesta que sea ella tu co-estrella?

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, no puedo cuestionar las decisiones del… ―no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Lory la completó.

―Sí, sí, ya se. Entonces está decidido. El rodaje comienza el lunes, deberán ir a Kioto allá será la filmación. ¿Por lo menos leíste el guión?.

―Ya lo hice, pierda cuidado jefe, sabe que puedo hacer mi trabajo sin problemas, no dejaré que un asunto personal se entrometa en mi actuación.

―Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos entonces.

Kuon suspiró largo y tendido, miró la portada del libreto que decía: _"Personal Taste"_.

―Entonces este es el Remake, del dorama coreano.― dijo Kuon, mientras revisaba las características de su personaje.

Tras un suspiro largo se dijo a si mismo:―Así que mi personaje le miente descaradamente a la protagonista de la cual se enamora, con tal de conseguir un premio de arquitectura. Me suena conocido, de cierta forma. Ironías de la vida.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, estoy pensando muchas cosas para este fic, y ya lo verán ¡les va a sorprender!  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! es un agrado saber que gustan de mis fic, eso me da más ánimos para seguir escribiendo historias :D**

**"Personal Taste", tampoco es de mi autoría, es un dorama coreano protagonizado por Lee Min Ho y Son Ye Jin.**

**Bueno, ambas actualizaciones están disponibles, la de este fic y la del que ya varias siguen desde hace tiempo :P.**

**Las invito a seguir leyendo mis demás historias paseándose por mi perfil y cualquier cosa me envían un PM, que aprovechando que ahora tengo un poquito más de tiempo, contestaré sin falta :) **

**Ja nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Ella dentro del automóvil, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, él en su departamento, con un vaso de whiskey sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba en la alfombra, ambos con sus respectivos libretos en sus manos. Al mismo tiempo llegaron a la misma página y como si estuvieran haciendo un acto de espejo, colocaron el libreto doblado en su regazo y dijeron:

―No puedo hacerlo.

* * *

―Entonces, mi personaje es de una chica ingenua, que es engañada por su novio y su mejor amiga, es entonces cuando conoce al protagonista masculino y ella cree que él es gay. Como ella tenía deudas, decide poner en arriendo una de las habitaciones de su casa, que es una casa muy especial arquitectónicamente hablando, y el protagonista se va a vivir con ella, donde se hacen amigos y luego se enamoran, pero ella no sabe que él no es gay.― decía Kyōko a su mánager y a Kanae que la escuchaban atentamente.

―Se oye interesante…¿Y cuál es el problema que tienes con el personaje?― le respondió Kanae.

La mánager de Kyōko miraba atenta a la carretera mientras les decía:

―Yo tampoco veo el problema.

―Es que no lo entienden, mira Moko-san ¡lee la primera escena que tengo con Hizuri-san!

Kyōko le entregó el libreto a Kanae, ella le dio una hojeada rápida y solo dijo:

―Oh!

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó la mánager. ― Revisé el contrato un sinfín de veces, así que dudo que sea alguna escena de desnudo Kyōko-chan.

Kanae comenzó a reír, entre risas dijo: ― E…ella fufufu tiene que fufufu tocar el … el… fufufu… trasero de Hizuri Kuon fufufufufufu

La mánager de Kyōko estacionó de improviso el automóvil y tomó las manos de Kyōko, mirándola con los ojos más brillantes que había visto Kyōko en su vida, su mánager le dijo:

―Kyōko-chan esta es una oportunidad una en un millón, tocar el magnífico cuerpo de Tsuruga Ren; ehem quiero decir, Hizuri Kuon, ¡es un regalo del cielo! Y que tengas que tocar su trasero es ¡un regalo de los dioses!

Kyōko se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su mánager. Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, en su departamento un actor se rebanaba los sesos mientras leía el mismo guión.

―No puedo tocarle el trasero a Kyōko― suspirando pesadamente.

* * *

Una semana después, la filmación del dorama había comenzado, todo iba viento en popa, o al menos eso creía el director y staff. La primera escena de los protagonistas se filmaría esa mañana.

Sin dudas la actuación de Kuon y Kyōko era sorprendente, o eso era lo que pensaba el staff, pero cuando los NG comenzaron a ser repetitivos uno tras otro, al filmar la escena del autobús, la producción comenzó a preocuparse.

En la oficina del director Ogata, Kuon, Yashiro, Kyōko y su mánager se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular. Ogata se veía nervioso, tal como lo recordaban los actores de la vez que trabajaron para él en Dark Moon.

―Les daré una semana para que puedan desarrollar los personajes, me extraña la forma en la que están actuando, mientras tanto, se filmarán las escenas de los otros actores y sus interacciones con ellos, pero sus escenas en conjunto quedarán pospuestas para la semana próxima, quiero que el próximo jueves comencemos con sus actuaciones, por lo que espero que para esa fecha ―suspiró y prosiguió―, continuemos con la filmación y sea un éxito.

El director Ogata, notaba la tensión entre Kuon y Kyōko, si bien se mantenía al margen de lo sucedido entre los actores, se extrañaba que a pesar de que hace 4 años atrás ellos fueron tan cercanos y hoy eran meros conocidos. Por lo que agregó:

―Quiero que resuelvan sus problemas personales lo más pronto posible, no quiero que sus asuntos personales afecten la producción.

Esto molestó a los interpelados, ambos se daban cuenta que los asuntos pendientes entre ellos estaban interrumpiendo la filmación.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, Kuon se dirigió a su camerino, pero Kyōko lo siguió, debía arreglar aquello que hace dos años atrás había provocado.

―Hizuri-san, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted?― la voz de Kyōko sonaba suave y con timidez.

Kuon suspiró, sabía que no podía dilatar más una conversación con ella, ni mucho menos ignorarla como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

―Está bien― le respondió, sosteniendo la puerta del camerino deteniéndose en la entrada. Volteando hacia ella prosiguió: ―¿Qué deseas Mogami-san?

La frialdad en las palabras de Kuon le dolían a Kyōko, más que cualquier otra cosa, ella quería volver a tener ese trato amable con quien fue su sempai y su amigo, pero por sobre todo, quería volver a ver ese brillo intenso en sus ojos, como aquella noche en la que le dijo que la amaba y en la que ella, descubrió que él era _"Corn"._

―Quería… yo… ―Kyōko no podía hilar palabras coherentes, eran tantas cosas que quería decirle, que lo había extrañado, que le dolió que no le haya dicho que se iba a L.A. quería decirle que no estaba enfadada por haberle ocultado que él era _Corn_ y por sobre todo que lo amaba.―Quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió esa noche Hizuri-san― terminó diciendo armándose de valor.

La sonrisa caballerosa apareció en la cara de Kuon ―Eso, no tiene importancia Mogami-san, ahora estas con Fuwa-kun, por lo que espero que estés feliz.

Kyōko abrió los ojos con sorpresa «Entonces lo que Yashiro-san dijo era cierto» Pensó Kyōko ―No, eso no es cierto, Sho y yo ...― no pudo terminar de contestar porque Kuon la interrumpió.

―Tu vida privada no es de mi incumbencia, menos aún cuando está en las portadas de todos los periódicos y revistas del corazón en Japón. Ahora si me disculpas debo cambiarme para una entrevista.― espetó dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Kyōko en el pasillo.

Al entrar en el camerino, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, deslizando su cuerpo, se sentó en el piso y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

―¿Por qué demonios tengo que seguir amándola?― fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

En el piso había una portada de revista, donde decía:

**¡La novia y las madrinas buscan los trajes para la boda!**

**¡Exclusiva!** Kotonami Kanae y Kyōko-san junto a Amamiya Chiori, fueron vistas hace dos días recorriendo célebres casas de modas.

* * *

Kyōko seguía en el mismo lugar donde Kuon la había dejado. No encontraba fuerzas para moverse, en ese momento Yashiro iba a buscar al actor para llevarlo a una entrevista y vio a la joven actriz.

―Kyōko-chan, ¿sucedió algo?― dijo el mánager de gafas al ver que la joven actriz estaba en estado catatónico.

―Él cree que me voy a casar con Sho, él piensa que Sho y yo… ― Kyōko comenzó a reír, luego la risa dio lugar a las lágrimas, aquellas que no fue capaz de derramar por Sho, cuando supo de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, esta vez fluían como si sus ojos fueran nubes cargadas de lluvia en pleno invierno.

Yashiro, no se contuvo más, la tomó del brazo y le dijo:

―Kyōko-chan sígueme, hay algo que debes saber de Kuon.

* * *

**Continuará!**

**Hola a todas! espero que estén super super bien, acá les traigo la actualización y espero la disfruten.**

**Les recuerdo que también está la actualización de mi otro fic quincenal y si desean pueden pasearse por mi perfil y leer mis otras historias .**

**Saludos a todas y cada una de ustedes y muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y PM**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de la creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde que el director Ogata los había llamado a su oficina. Kyōko y Kuon, seguían filmando por separado sus escenas, sólo filmaban aquellas que tenían junto con el resto de los actores, pero aún faltaban las escenas en conjunto de la pareja protagonista, las que se habían postergado hasta el jueves.

Las cosas entre Kuon y Kyōko seguían tensas.

El móvil de Kyōko sonó y se dispuso a contestar, mientras en una esquina apartada Kuon la miraba con disimulo. El mánager de gafas había llegado a su lado sin que se percatara de su presencia, sólo lo hizo cuando este le habló:

―Pareces un acosador Kuon. Habla con ella, estoy seguro que tiene algo importante que decirte.― Yashiro miraba a Kuon, quien al notarle, rehuyó su mirada de la joven actriz.

―¿Para qué, para que me invite a su boda? No, gracias.― Kuon escupió las palabras como si se trataran del más ponzoñoso veneno.

―Kuon, debes hablar con ella, no sólo tú viviste tu propio infierno cuando llegamos a L.A. ella tampoco lo pasó bien.― respondió el mánager intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

―Sabes perfectamente que tenía intenciones de volver a intentarlo cuando llegué a Japón, pero saber que está con el imbécil de Fuwa…― Kuon no alcanzó a terminar lo que quería decir puesto que Yashiro cortó las palabras de antes de que terminara.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que está con Fuwa de esa forma?, puede que ellos sólo se hayan vuelto buenos amigos, han pasado dos años Kuon y tú no sabes nada de ella.―«¿Y si la que se casa con Fuwa es su mejor amiga y no ella?» Estuvo tentado a decirle, pero se contuvo.― Por favor Kuon, deja tu estúpido orgullo de lado y habla con ella.

Kuon no dijo más, sólo miró de soslayo una vez más a Kyōko.

* * *

―Dime Moko-san― respondía Kyōko a la llamada de su móvil.

―_Los partes están listos, ya hablé con la agencia y mañana comenzarán a repartirlos.―_ le avisaba la chica desde la otra línea.

―Perfecto, ¿quieres que haga algo por tí?

―_Podrías ir al riokkan de los Fuwa, si no es molestia, necesito que afinemos los detalles de la ceremonia y sabes que Shō quiere que nos casemos en Kioto._

―Por supuesto, pierde cuidado. Además hace tiempo que no voy a ver a los Fuwa, será lindo volver a saludarlos―Kyōko sonaba entusiasmada de ir a visitar a aquellos que por mucho tiempo fueron su familia.― A-ano… Moko-san…

―_Dime._

―¿Le has dado comida a Ren?, se que es independiente y todo, pero sigue siendo un gato.

―_Tu estúpido gato está bien, no puedo creer que le hayas puesto Ren. ¿Desde ese tiempo te gustaba Hizuri-san?_

―Desde antes, pero olvida eso, por favor Moko-san no olvides cambiarle la arena y dejarle agua.

―_Ya, vale, pareces madre aprehensiva. ¡Es un gato! No le va a pasar nada Kyōko. Además está gordo, no deberías darle tanta comida._

―¡No está gordo, sólo es esponjocito!―mientras ella hacía un mohín, escuchó un maullido―¡Moko-san no le tires de la cola o las orejas, no seas mala!

―_Jajajaja, es divertido hacerlo, además a él le gusta._

Kyōko sonrió al pensar cómo su amiga gustaba de molestar a su mascota.

_―¿Kyōko, has hablado con Hizuri-san?―_ preguntó Kanae dejando de lado al gato y volviendo su voz a un tono más serio.

―No, se niega a hablar conmigo.―la voz de Kyōko dejó el tono divertido y pasó a un tono triste.

_―¿Qué piensas hacer?―_ Kanae estaba preocupada.

―Seguir intentando, sabes que no me daré por vencida. Mucho menos después de lo que Yashiro-san me dijo. No me rendiré.― esta vez la voz de Kyōko sonaba con resolución.

―_Está bien, sabes que te apoyo. Tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar mi mánager, nos vemos el sábado. Ja ne._

―Ja ne Moko-san.

Al cortar la llamada, los pensamientos de Kyoko viajaron hasta hace cinco días atrás, cuando intentó hablar con Kuon y este se negó a escuchar sus explicaciones y Yashiro la invitó a conversar sobre Kuon.

* * *

―Kyōko-chan, sé lo que sucedió entre tú y Kuon, antes de irnos a L.A., me lo contó él cuando estábamos en América.

Kyoko no se esperaba aquello. Yashiro prosiguió.

―Supongo que ya sabes que él piensa que te vas a casar con Fuwa-kun.―decía el manager mientras le extendía una lata de café.

―Sí, Moko-san me había comentado algo y ahora él lo confirmó.― el tono de voz de Kyōko seguía sonando triste.

―Kyōko-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?― Yashiro la observaba atentamente.

―Por supuesto Yashiro-san.

―¿Qué sientes por Kuon?¿Respeto?, ¿Amistad?―a medida que iba enumerando se daba cuenta de las reacciones de la chica, por lo que se aventuró a algo más―¿Cariño?, ¿Afecto?... ¿Amor?

Kyōko se mantuvo en silencio, cuando nombró esa última palabra sintió como si el aire le faltara. Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos al mánager.

Yashiro le sonrió tímidamente y le volvió a decir:

―Ese idiota te ama, no ha dejado de hacerlo, pero le hiciste daño Kyōko-chan, si hubieras visto como pasó estos dos años en América… ― suspiró y retomó su monólogo―Trabajaba, no cabe duda de aquello sino, no verías los resultados de ahora, pero algo en él cambió. No salía de su departamento a menos que tuviera que trabajar, era como si estuviera lamiendo sus heridas sumándose en más dolor, ahogándose en alcohol cuando no tenía que trabajar para no pensar, para dejar de pensar en ti, Kyōko-chan. Él me prohibió hablar de ti. Se lo prohibió a su padre y a Juliena-san y a Takarada-san. A María fue a la única que no pudo prohibírselo, puedes imaginar el porqué; a través de ella, él supo de tus logros, eso lo ayudó a salir de ese pozo poco a poco. Cuando Ogata-san fue a L.A. a proponerle a Kuon trabajar en este dorama, él estaba decidido a luchar por ti una vez más, pero cuando vio el periódico donde salías con Fuwa, fue como volver a ver al Kuon del primer año en L.A. ―Yashiro veía como de a poco las lágrimas se iban formando en los ojos de Kyōko al escuchar como había destruido a la persona que más amaba y como su impulsividad había dañado a la persona más importante de su vida.― Aún así, él aún te ama. Debes hablar con él, deben aclarar las cosas, yo intentaré hacerlo entrar en razón para que hable contigo, pero no le diré que es Kotonami-san quien se casará con Fuwa-Kun, este es un asunto que sólo ustedes pueden arreglar. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar a Kuon a una entrevista.

Yashiro se levantó del asiento y salió de la vista de Kyōko, ella no podía terminar de procesar aquella información. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a la única persona en el mundo que podía ayudarla.

* * *

―Kyōko-chan, Kyōko-chan― la mánager pasó sus manos frente a la joven actriz sacándola de sus ensoñaciones― Debes subir al plató en 2 minutos.

―Lo siento Yamazaki-san, no te estaba escuchando― le respondió una apenada Kyōko.

―Que debes subir al plató en 2 minutos, ¿Te sucede algo Kyōko-chan, no te ves bien?―la mánager se notaba preocupada.

―Estoy bien, debe ser el estrés de ayudar a Moko-san con su boda.― dijo Kyōko poniendo su mejor cara de poker.

―Bueno, como sea, has podido hacer algo con el personaje, ¿ya hablaste con Hizuri-san acerca de cómo mejorar la actuación entre ustedes?― volvió a preguntar la mánager despreocupadamente.

―No, aún no, hoy hablaré con él― «Si es que no se escapa como siempre» pensó la actriz.

* * *

**Continuará :3**

**Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews, :3 me encanta saber sus opiniones :)****(Sí, nombré al gatito de mi fic "Su nombre es Ren", personalmente me encanta ese OS)**

**Como siempre esperaré sus reviews, sus alertas y PM. **

**Ya está la actualización del otro fic regular y las invito a leer los desafíos en los que participo para el Forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). ****Para quienes quieren saber las actualizaciones son cada 15 días :3 lamentablemente no puede ser antes porque estoy preparando mi examen de grado :3**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
